Without A Doubt - A Kyman Fanfic
by vanillasodapop79
Summary: God help whoever laid their dirty, sinful hands onto Kyle Broflovski's property.


**Without A Doubt**

"Take your fucking hands off him, Marsh!"

Kyle's deep voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, with an unmatched anger that nobody had ever witnessed before. The tone his voice possessed was almost unnatural and animal-like. The angry redhead was quickly approaching the table that the four boys always sat at.

Everything _appeared_ normal from an outsider's perspective. Kenny was devouring his peanut butter and jelly sandwich as usual, purple jam leaking from the side of his lips. Cartman had his usual package of cereal and chocolate milk carton right in front of him, and Stan had a chicken burger, unopened and wrapped in silver shiny foil. Butters, Token, Craig, Clyde and Jimmy were picking at their food as well, giggling like four year olds at the stupid joke Jimmy had made about how shitty the food was it might as well came out of his ass. Normal.

But one thing was off, and it made Kyle undeniably sick to his stomach from the second he spotted it - Stan and Cartman were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Just a week before, Kyle had a serious confrontation with him just before second period about how he needed to back off his boyfriend, because he was getting way too touchy. Don't worry Kyle! - Stan had reassured with a calming hand on his shoulder - I would _never_ be interested in that fatass.

Yet there he was, his arm snaked around Cartman's plump waist, and the fat bastard was okay with it. And just seconds before Kyle made himself noticed, Stan was whispering words unbeknownst to him, occasionally nibbling at his ear. _And the fat bastard was okay with it._

There was not a lot of things that could faze Kyle in his lifetime, as he was highly desensitized growing up. He was around to see some truly disgusting shit, like Butters' dick whenever they happened to be using the restroom at the same time. Or Clyde's green throw up splattered onto Token and the dirty floor - those poor, poor janitors. And much more nameless acts that he would rather not remember.

But what he was witnessing with his own two eyes was truly was revolting. The sight of somebody's hand that wasn't _his_, groping Cartman. And no, it was not innocent. It was a loving gesture that belonged to Kyle, and him only. Wordless, yet edged with intimacy.

So the fact that the raven-haired _hippie_ \- Cartman influenced his mindset way too much - was sitting there, outright flirting with _his_ boyfriend, was more than enough to make blood rush to his face with fury.

Kyle's loud voice shattered the mindless talk throughout the cafeteria, and the silence spread like a nasty virus.

The attention he had on him was surely intoxicating, but wasn't anything new. He was the devoted religious, ill-tempered Jew who was deeply in love with the town chubby sweetheart. They were polar opposites in every way imaginable, which was painfully obvious when they stood side by side. Kyle was slim, tall and always had a scowl on his face. Cartman was plump, short and adorable. So when they held hands in public, it was no surprise that there were dragged out stares and double takes every time.

And Kyle Broflovski never minded a show.

"Did you hear me?" Kyle warned, cocking his head in question. He placed his plate of food at the edge of the table with a sharp thud that made the entire lunch bench shake. Stan's face remained unaltered despite the anger coursing through his voice.

"Or are you fucking deaf? Because I am pretty sure what I said was clear enough for even your dumbass to understand."

"Calm down, dude. Why don't you take a seat?"

Stan gestured his free hand, as his other arm still wrapped around Cartman, to the empty seat next to Kenny. Never had a seat looked so cold and unappealing, and he would rather sit on spikes and pins then to accept his dumb offer.

And apparently, the fucker did not know that telling a short-tempered Jew what to do can only end so badly.

"Stan, trust me, you do not want to get me more angry than I already am right now. Now stop whispering into his goddamn ear, and take your fucking arm off of _him_!" The redhead nodded his head toward Cartman.

He wasn't bothered _at all_ that his boyfriend was making a huge scene in front of the entire school. He just sat there, shoveling a spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth, and gently smiling every now and then. And Stan wasn't listening, so what choice did he have? Kyle leaned in close, and grabbed the collar of his dirt brown jacket, pulling him closer to his face.

"How many goddamn times do I have to repeat myself before you fucking listen, you dipshit?"

"Alright! Jesus." Stan whispered harshly, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. That should have been enough to make Kyle's defense go down. But it wasn't.

"Now stand up, and remove yourself from my seat." Kyle ordered, letting go of Stan's sweater and letting him fall back into his seat.

"Pshh, really?" Stan had asked coyly. When Kyle's face didn't change, Stan had his answer.

"I'm not gonna move because your insecurity complex, Kyle. Come on dude, just stop being so dramatic. It really isn't that big of a deal."

It was the biggest deal in the fucking world. Kyle was visibly trembling, as there was no containing the growing anger inside of him that spread like a wildfire.

Butters apparently noticed because he yelled out a dear encouragement that Kyle had planned to take to heart.

"Kick his ass, Kyle!" He yelled, standing up from his seat and shook one of his fists in the air. That earned a dirty look from Token, who told him sit back down.

It really was bad enough that Stan was trying to get at Cartman. It was even worse, considering the fact that ever since middle school, Kyle proudly bragged to any soul that would listen about how Cartman was _his_. Without hesitation. And here Stan was, breathing into Cartman's neck and whispering God knows what into his ear like he owned him.

That thought was enough to make Kyle's nose scrunch up with vexation, and his fists clenched so hard they turned white. He ripped his gaze away from Stan, and his bright green angry eyes scanned the cowardly spectators that were watching the ordeal.

There was anticipation in every single pair of eyes Kyle had met. Especially Butters. He was giggling with coy excitement.

Cartman and Kyle's eyes eventually met again, a precious smile spread upon Cartman's face. God, he was fucking beautiful. His soft chestnut hair that Kyle loved to mindlessly twirl around his finger contrasted his expressive, bright blue eyes in the most alluring way possible. It was dangerous.

Stan must have took notice of their locked eyes, because he furrowed his dark eyebrows, and grazed his finger along Cartman's perfect jawline, tearing his gaze away from Kyle.

Cartman's eyes, wide alarmingly blue eyes, were staring directly into Stan's now. Kyle was dumbfounded, unsure of what the hell Stan was doing. Before he could react properly, Stan had put both of his hands on the sides of Cartman's face, and leaned in closer, pecking him softly on the lips.

God help whoever laid their dirty sinful hands on Broflovski's property.

Worried yelps erupted the silence like a bomb throughout the cafeteria. Kyle proudly examined with a smile Stan laying on the dirty cafeteria floor, groaning obscenities in pain, his hand covering his bloody nose. Kenny was already bent over Stan, tending to him but not really - just asking him if he was okay over and over again as if that was any help.

The sight of Stan limp on the floor finally satisfied the anger-ridden Jew. He looked over to see Cartman's reaction, worried about what he thought of the situation.

He was glad to see Cartman grinning like an adorable idiot as if Stan wasn't knocked out cold behind him.

"Awhh, you guysssss!" Cartman cooed, putting his hands to his slightly chubby cheeks. "Kahl loves me! The magnificent red evidence is marked upon his strong, mighty fist!"

Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief, and gratifyingly slid into the seat right next to Cartman, nonchalant as he could be. With a grin, Cartman took ahold of his boyfriend's hand, and wiped the bright red blood that was covering his knuckles with a crumpled up napkin.

Kyle purred with pleasure by the loving gesture, and wrapped his arm around Cartman's neck, pulling him close to his chest. It didn't matter that practically everyone and their mother was staring with confusement and 'what the hell just happened' looks on their faces. The only thing that mattered was the sinfully beautiful face that was gleaming up at him, delight twinkling in his blue eyes.

"I like your corrupt tactics, Jew. Makes my heart all warm and happy…" Cartman nuzzled his face into Kyle's neck and his fire red curls. The warmth radiating from his hot breath undoubtedly made Kyle relaxed and at peace. The two boys stayed that way before Cartman removed his head from his neck, and looked up at him with a serious look on his face.

"But you should really save your special Jew anger for more important situations. I'm all yours, babe, no need to get all agro."

Kyle gave a warm smile. Instead of responding directly, he suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"We are going to need to clean those dirty lips, eh'?" Kyle offered, swiping at the side of Cartman's bottom lip. "Maybe later at my place."

Cartman blushed furiously and bit his lip with excitement. At that moment, Kyle was overwhelmingly glad that all eyes were on them, because the warm pink that flared up on Cartman's cheeks was more than enough proof that he _was_ his. Without a fucking doubt.


End file.
